


it's boring in the wild

by okio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, Link is just kind of a whore lol, M/M, Multi, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Link, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anatomical language, breath of the wild - Freeform, he may be a hoe but he WILL fall apart if you are nice to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okio/pseuds/okio
Summary: just a collection of Link hoeing around in different regions when he gets bored of wandering around and looking for apples
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Link/The Gerudo, link/everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	it's boring in the wild

**Author's Note:**

> afab language

Link often got very bored wandering around in the wild by himself. Sure, fighting monsters is fun and all, but you can only hit so many bokoblins with a sledge hammer before it gets a bit repetitive, ya know? He felt the need to connect with people, emotionally and sometimes physically, but he found it difficult when traveling alone so often. He knew the people of Hateno village the best, considering he owned a house there and whatnot, but he had never really spoken with any of them on a personal level, it's always just, "Would you like to try dyeing your clothes?" or "Can you get rid of the moblins?"

Which is why he enjoyed going to Zora's domain so much.

From his time there, he had gotten to know the prince fairly well, and now he sometimes just goes back for fun to talk to him and hang out. Normally they swim and talk and just do normal things together, which Link enjoys, he does, but lately he had just been feeling like he needed...more. He couldn't describe it, but he just wanted more.

This led him to swallowing a little thickly when he rode into Zora's domain on his horse, seeing Prince Sidon walk down the long entrance way to greet him. But, he still smiled when Sidon said, "Link, it is so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too..." Link said, sounding weary and dismounting from his horse.

"You must be tired from your journey, where did you travel from this time?" Sidon asked, noticing a subtle change in the hero's body at the mention of being tired. He seemed to stand up straighter and open his eyes more, obviously trying to pretend to not be tired. If Sidon hadn't of known better, he would've called Link cute.

"Oh, no," Link said, waving his hand a little, "I'm fine, I only came from the Akaala region, over in Tarrey Town."

"Well," Sidon said, giving Link a warm smile while gently taking his horse's reins from him, their hands touching a little, "I hope your journey was safe."

Link might as well have been brain dead, he had no idea what came over him that made him unable to even respond, but he eventually pulled himself together and said, "Oh, thank you, yes, it was..." He looked at the ground now for a moment, feeling his face get a little warm.

"Some guards will board your horse for now if that's alright." Sidon said, noticing the rosiness in Link's cheeks when he looked at him and said, "Do you think you may be ill? It is a little cold."

"No, no, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Link said, shaking his head a little, regaining his composure and confidence-thank the goddess.

"If you are sure..." Prince Sidon said, gesturing now to some guards further into the domain to come over. "Board this horse please, and be sure to give it a nice meal."

"Yes, your highness." The guards said, taking the reins of the horse and leading it off.

Prince Sidon turned back to Link now, saying, "Come, you should rest."

Link just nodded and started to follow Sidon back to quarters that had been specially made for him by the king after he calmed their divine beast. The room was very nice and spacious, one of the only places with a bed in the whole domain, and a big one at that. Every time he arrived, there were always copious amounts of food and other materials for him to use as he liked, and he couldn't appreciate it enough. He had slept many a night in this room, sighing softly when he and Sidon entered it. The bed always had fresh sheets which smelled almost floral everytime he arrived, and the room was always very clean. Sometimes he wondered who did all of that, but he was usually too tired to remember to ask.

Besides the bed, there was also a desk with a chair and two larger chair near the window to make for a nice little seating area. He and Sidon often stayed up and chatted there, so he wasn't surprised when the prince gestured at one of the chairs for him to sit down in. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked.

Link shook his head, "No, I'm alright."

"At least have some water." Sidon said, looking slightly concerned, "For me?"

Link hesitated when he said that, but nodded and said, "Sure."

Prince Sidon proceeded to pour a cup of water from the pitcher on the desk, Link feeling like he would've done it anyway even if he had said no, and he brought it over to Link, who gently took the cup and said a soft, "Thank you..."

The prince now sat down across from Link in the other chair, watching the boy sip his water for a few moments before asking, "Was there any certain reason you decided to come tonight?"

Link looked up at him, worried now that he wasn't welcome, but Sidon seemed to sense this and said, "It is always a pleasure to see you, and I was hoping you would visit soon, but you seem...quieter than usual. Like there is something you wish to talk about? I hope you did not feel obligated to come,-"

"No, no," Link said, "I really like coming here, it's not that..."

"What is it that is bothering you, then?" Sidon asked, watching the blond squirm nervously. Seeing Link without his usual confident personality was a little strange, he seemed almost vulnerable and Sidon wondered if that was embarrassing for him. "It is alright, you can tell me." He said, trying coax whatever it was to come out of Link. He hated seeing him in so much distress.

"I just..." Link said, then he laughed softly, "It's really dumb..."

"If it is bothering you as much as it seems, I do not think it is dumb..." The prince said, not wanting to see the turmoil in those blue eyes any longer

Link looked down at his cup now, "I just feel so...alone? I think? Even in public, and with other people, I just feel...alone."

Prince Sidon stood now and walked closer to Link, the boy looking up at him now, and was a little surprised when he knelt in front of him so they were eye level, softly saying, "Link..."

"I think just being on my own for so long has made it hard to like...connect with people." Link said, reaching out and starting to gently play with the hem of the white cloth that the prince wore around his neck.

Even through his distress, Sidon couldn't deny that Link was adorable when he was nervous. His voice was so soft and his actions so slow, and the way he would only meet his eyes every now and then was...well...

The prince shook these thoughts from his mind and got a little closer to Link, softly asking, "Do you feel alone with me?"

"No," Link, said quickly, a little too quickly, "I don't feel alone with you," he looked up to make eye contact, suddenly realizing how close they were, "You make me feel...you...um..." He could feel how warm his face was getting and he knew there was no way to hide his blush, which only embarrassed him more.

He looked down for a moment, the embarrassment almost too much and knowing he had made a fool of himself in front of someone he trusted. Someone he connected with.

The Hylian was instantly surprised when he felt a claw gently curl under his chin and lift his head up, even more surprised when he saw that the prince was smiling. 

To be honest Sidon loved that rosy blush, it was adorable, and he also wasn't dumb, he could tell what Link meant from the way he was acting and also partly from the way he smelled. He _was_ part shark after all. 

"My hero, you are so cute..." Sidon said, leaning in and gently kissing his cheek, Link nearly dropping the glass he was holding. He still had his fingers on the cloth around the prince's neck, and now that he knew this wouldn't be rejected, he gently pulled Sidon toward him into a kiss, at first slow and a little timid, but as soon as Sidon slid one clawed hand up Link's thigh, it was almost ravenous- Link pulling him closer and spreading his legs to do so, running his tongue over those sharp teeth. That alone sent a chill down his spine. They kissed each other as though they had been wanting this for a while, Sidon already starting to run his hands all over Link's body. Up his thighs, down his arms, up his stomach and hips and down his chest, he seemed to be familiarizing himself with the different anatomy, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to feel that toned muscle since the day they met. Feeling it under his clothes just made him want to take them off more.

As touch starved as Link was, he was incredibly sensitive to everything Sidon did and it was making the hairs on his arms stand up. He also noticed a new sensation in his nether regions, realizing he was starting to get wet. He didn't think that much of it until Sidon pulled away from his mouth and started to kiss up his neck, going up to his ear and nibbling on the lobe a little before lowly saying, "I can smell your arousal..."

Link's eyes got a little wider and he didn't really know what to say, and the fact that more slick dripped out of him at that didn't help. Did Sidon _know_ that made him wetter? He had completely forgotten about the whole descendant of sharks thing, with their heightened senses and all.

Sidon inhaled deeply, running his hand up Link's inner right thigh before spreading his legs even more, Link just watching and bringing one hand up to press the back of his curled fingers against his lips. Sidon spreading his legs like that, like he wanted to devour him, was _hot._

"It smells so sweet..." The prince said, hooking a claw under one of Link's belt loops and pulling a little. "I bet it tastes so, too..."

"Eat me up, then." Link said, with as much confidence as he could muster.

Once given the ok, Sidon wasted no time in taking off Link's boots and pants, pushing up his blue tunic a little to admire his toned stomach, before directing his attention back to the boy's soaked boxers. He ran his finger up and down the large wet spot, realizing not only was it very wet, but also sticky. He also noticed how Link would squirm a little when he got to the top of it, not really sure why, but enjoying it nonetheless.

Link didn't know how he had managed to press right into his very swollen clit each time without even knowing what it was, but it had it throbbing in no time, aching to be touched and played with. He tried to grind his hips up a little whenever Sidon's finger would near his clit, finally catching it really good, making him moan softly without even realizing it.

Now that Link had moaned, Sidon knew that their anatomies were obviously very different, but Link seemed to be enjoying himself. The prince couldn't contain his curiosity or his want for whatever smelled so good, so he started to pull off the boxers that were in his way. As soon as they were off, Sidon was met with an even more intense smell, wanting to take Link right then and there, but refraining.

His eyes flicked over Link's soaked pussy with hunger, eyeing his clit and hole specifically. Link just watched him nervously, waiting for him to say or do something, or comment on the lack of dick, but he was surprised when the prince looked up at him and said, "I apologize, my darling, but I do not know much of the Hylian anatomy..."

Link thought for a moment, before reaching down and running his fingers up and down his cunt, Sidon watching religiously as Link spread his slick all over his pussy and swirling it around his clit.

"This hole...is it for your penis?" Sidon asked, just curious.

Link shook his head, his fingers sliding down to rub his clenching hole, desperate to be filled. He couldn't help but moan when he shoved two of his own fingers inside, his digits slipping in easily with how wet he was. This was the first type of any penetration he had had in...well...since before. A while.

Sidon looked surprised to say the least, "For penetration?"

Link nodded, starting to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of himself and making his pussy squelch with all the juices.

"Can...I, penetrate you?" Sidon asked, feeling his dicks begin to emerge from their sheath.

Link nodded again, giving the prince a sly smile.

Sidon suddenly wrapped his arms around Link's thighs, gripping them tightly and holding them up so he had full access to his pussy, "Pull your fingers out, sweetheart, I said I'd taste you first..."

Link did as Sidon said immediately, feeling a new wave of arousal rush through him as he watched the prince's long tongue run fully up his cunt, basically drinking up his slick as though he'd never drank before. He pulled away only for a moment to say,"Just as I thought, darling...you're delicious..." right before plunging his tongue inside Link's hole, being very wary of his teeth as he did so.

Link nearly yelped when he felt the warm muscle push into him and squirm around inside, his pussy leaking around it in a cry for more, something bigger. But it turned him on to no end knowing that Sidon was not only doing this for his pleasure, but also just because he genuinely liked the way his pussy tasted, and it seemed he couldn't get enough with the way his tongue was moving, making Link squirm around at the sensation of being licked inside, soft moans spilling from his cute little lips.

Sidon thought his voice was adorable, along with the way his pussy clenched every time he pulled his tongue out a little in an attempt to keep it in. On a particularly deep thrust, Link said, "I'm not- not going to last very long..." and before he knew it, he was cumming on Sidon's tongue, his whole body tensing, louder moans spilling from his mouth uncontrollably as his legs started to shake from the continuous licks while he was so sensitive.

Sidon pulled away after he felt as though Link was satisified, asking, "What was that thicker substance? It was unlike your slick."

Link's cheeks turned a rosy pink, saying, "Oh...I came..."

"It was delicious." Sidon said, licking his lips. He now stood up, letting go of Link, but looking back down at him when he heard him gasp. "What is it, my darling?"

"There's...two of them." Link said, openly staring at the two very hard dicks bobbing in front of him.

"Oh..." Sidon said, looking at them now, "If it is a problem, we do not have to-"

"No, it's fine," Link said, "But do they both...do you put both-"

"Ah, no, just one." Sidon said, laughing softly at Link's curiosity.

He watched as the little Hylian sat up more in the chair, getting closer to him and seemingly trying to pick a dick to either put his hand or mouth on. They were both dripping and nearly throbbing, so it was a tough choice. Sidon smiled down at Link, he already had a plan, but this was too cute not to watch.

Only a few seconds after Link had wrapped his fingers around the lower cock, prince Sidon said, "Not tonight, sweetheart, I want to take you as soon as possible so I can give you my all. Is that alright?"

Link nodded and dropped his hand, smiling up at Sidon.

The prince gently wrapped his arms around Link, scooping him up and carrying him to the bed, gently laying him down so that half his body was on the bed, but his legs dangled off.

Sidon wrapped his arms around Link's legs, spreading them apart and pushing them towards his chest, "Are you alright with this?"

Link nodded, moving his hips a little to try and get one of the dicks to rub up against him, but the prince moved closer soon enough, rubbing his lower cock against Link's still weeping hole, popping the head inside without any warning and making Link gasp. His dick (dicks?) wasn't too big, but Link still hadn't taken dick, or anything for that matter, since before the calamity, so he could feel his tight little pussy stretching to accommodate the prince's girth. It hurt at first, but as more started to get pushed in, the burn became pleasurable and Link moaned when he was fully inside, feeling him touching every space inside him.

The tight, wet, warmth that Sidon was experiencing was nothing short of amazing, loving how the little Hylian took his whole cock, slightly overcome with an animalistic arousal when he started to thrust a little harder than he probably should've at first.

With the sudden hard thrusts and his top dick rubbing right into his clit, the sensation made Link almost scream, not even realizing how loud he was being with a cock being rammed into him, fucking like he wanted all of him and absolutely destroying his pussy in the process.

Link felt his cock pushing everything inside him, violently hitting his g-spot on every thrust, abusing it and making Link shake and cum again, and then again, squeezing around the powerful dick inside him that had no sign of stopping. Right after Link had cum for the second time, when he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore, Sidon gave three very hard thrusts and then got very still, groaning as he began emptying his own cum into Link, the blond having another tiny orgasm from just the last thrusts and the sensation of being full of cum.

Finally, Sidon pulled out of him, watching as his cum started to leak out of his pussy, asking, "Did you climax?"

Link nodded, breathing heavily, "Three...times..."

"Three times?" The prince asked in disbelief.

Link just giggled softly and nodded. He looked up at Sidon and rolled fully on the bed, getting on his side and noticing that his dicks had become sheathed again. "Lay down with me..." He mumbled, feeling the tiredness hit him all over again.

Sidon simply smiled and laid on the bed, wrapping his arms around Link and holding him close, knowing he must be tired. Link started to drift off while having his hair stroked, wondering if this could become a regular thing.


End file.
